the Unlucky ones
by angelicania
Summary: what if Jack's memories weren't as jolly as he had hoped they were? what if the guardians get suspicious? what happens when other spirits are getting involved? come on and find out! warning! slash, child abuse, mention of rape and assult, strong language, depression. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : prologue

The Night will come:

Jack let out a loud frozen sigh as he landed on one of the branches of his favorite tree. He liked this tree because of two things, one: it was the biggest tree at his lake (that he could find).

And two: the branches were thick and strong which made them the perfect candidates for the winter sprite to take a well deserved nap on.

"damn..I'm tired" the snowy haired teen exclaimed as he adjusted his position on the branch.

He had just made a huge blizzard in the northern of Russia and to be fair he was REALLY exhausted.

Other spirits and mythical creatures always complain on how easy the boy's job is but they don't even know half of it.

That was probably why everybody seemed to have hated him for so long…

BUT that didn't matter! He wasn't alone anymore right? He was a guardian now a protector of children, he was **believed **in.

Ever sinds he had become a guardian North and the other guardians have been so nice to him…

North had even invited him to stay with the jolly guy at Santaclausen but of course he declined.

Fortunately they didn't know everything about him, sure he has told him about some of the memories he had retrieved but of course only the happy ones.

The last thing he wanted was to worry them especially tooth she would go crazy if she knew what really happened all those years ago not to mention what had happened recently.

And yet he couldn't help but feel like he should tell them. He was tired of being alone, he was tired of hiding his scars, he was tired of pushing them away.

They were supposed to be his family now right so why couldn't he just….?

"NO!…I'm not going to tell them…ever…I..I can't… do that to them." the teen muttered to himself as he gazed up the moon like he has done for over threehondered plus years.

After such a long time such things become a habit you know.

He was scared ….so scared. Not scared of pitch or the dark or even the other spirits and creatures that still haunt him no he was scared to close his eyes. He was scared of the night that would eventually always find him. He was scared for the nightmares that haunted him now more than ever.

He always had nightmares, he couldn't even remember the last time he had a dreamless night.

But ever sinds he had his memories back the blurs that used to torment him became faces. Faces that he knew, faces that he recognized and loved. Eyes that he remembered ones looked loving at him but were then eying him in utter disgust, mouths that once spoke soothing and sweet words at him now screaming and cursing.

All these things made the night more and more terrifying for the teen.

Yet. even though he was scared, alone and terrified he couldn't bring himself in to telling the other guardians about his memories, nightmares and fear. No even though he was broken and terrified the boy was still selfless.

And that is why …..he was chosen….that's why he is and was one of the unlucky ones.


	2. Chapter 2

With racing speed Bunnymund hopped his way through the long hallways of Santaclausen.

It had been a nice peaceful day until a surten little winter spirit had stolen all of his paints and had thrown them into his bathtub while he was still in it! (he fell asleep okay!)

"damn if I get that little….." Bunnymund grunted under his breath. All had been going so well. No pranks no fussing, everything perfect. He had had hoped the teen had finally grown up and to be honest Jack had shown signs of this. He was a little bit more quit, he did his job without fussing and was just a modest nice teen to be around.

Till today.

Jack was quit proud of himself. Not only did he pull it off to completely ruin his friend's day, He had found the spot to hide from a the big furry (now rainbow colored) kangaroo.

With his free arm holding pots and cans of paint and the other holding his loyal staff he stood there in one of the big locker like closets that north has scattered all over the big mansion.

To be honest, maybe he shouldn't have done this. Not that he regretted his prank, heck he would be crazy if he did, but it just took a lot of energy. Even flying was hard nowadays let alone fly with twenty pounds worth of paint in his arms.

He was already drained from causing snowfall and blizzards and all he had wanted was to find a nice snow bank and bury himself in it. But first he had to tell Bunnymund that North wanted to speak to him, and well.. when he saw his friend sleeping so soundly in the tub and the paint sitting there unprotected, he just couldn't resist.

Now he did have to be careful to not get any paint on himself while doing this otherwise he would have to wash his clothes again in the lake and to be fair he was still a lazy teen after all.

As Jack stood there quietly he soon heard fast hops coming from the other side of the wall. Of course that meant that Bunnymund was looking for him and he probably wasn't happy.

Soon enough he heard the door crack of the room in with he (and the closed where he was currently staying in) were.

Aside from a sniffing like sound, It was quit but the teen knew that was only the calm before the storm.

Wait sniffing noises?

Of course! That damned kangaroo could smell the paint! How could he had missed that! Geez he was stupid.

As Jack mentally face-palmed at his stupidity and as he did so he heard a low anger filled grunt.

"…found ye"

With one swift motion the door of the closed opened and a furry paw grabbed the front of his hoody.

To tired to respond fast enough to escape, the white haired teen found himself roughly pulled out of his save hiding place dropping a few paint pots and cans before lifted midair only to lock eyes with two really pissed off green ones.

"well…ehh.. hello bunny. What..ehh pleasure to run into you here he he…?" jack spoke holding back a giggle as he eyed his master piece.

The humanized rabbit was completely covered in pink, blue, purple, orange and a bunch of other bright colors flowing into each other. Really he had succeeded to make his enemy look like a living modern art work.

Apparently bunny saw that jack had trouble holding his laughs and snickers back and honestly this pissed him even off more.

"you think this is funny?!" Bunnymund grunted dangerously and his free paw reached and took one of the paint cans the boy still held never breaking eye contact with the boy.

Bunnymund showed one of the most wicked gins known to man before saying: 

"I'll show ye **fun**"

Now that woke Jack up. As soon as those words had left the Rabbits furry lips the winter sprite had already proceeded to wrap drop all of the remaining paint pots/cans onto the others big foot.

With a yell of pain the rabbit reached to his now throbbing foot releasing the winter sprite from his furry grip.

As soon as Jack was free, he jumped for the door opening, and running though it just in time before the other guardian could grasp his hoody again leaving the other cursing.

He ran as fast as he could (because flying wouldn't work now, damn you sleep-deprivation!) but as fast as he was he still was by long no mach for a humanoid rabbit.

But that didn't mean he should give up.

With a sharp turn to the left Jack raced into the workshop jumping and zigzagging only in the hope that he wouldn't be caught by any yeti's nor trip on a unlucky elf that accidently was there in the wrong place on the wrong time.

Close behind him he could hear Bunnymund race after him. Really! Wasn't there any way to shake this guy off?!

Then the teen got a genius idea.

Bunnymund looked confused at first when the teen had try to shake him off by running into the workplace. Did the really think he could shake him the fucking Easter bunny off?

"I don't think so pall" Bunnymund huffed under his breath as he also took the same sharp turn and entered the workshop.

He had to do his best to not trip over any of those damned elves but all is well as long as he could have his revenge on the little pest they call Jack Frost.

He spotted the boy casually leaning against two enormous vats of "whatever the hell was in there".

The boy looked up at him with amusement gleaming in his eyes, and gave him a smug grin before sticking his tongue out challengingly.

Now that made Bunnymund mad. Call it animal instinct but before he knew it he had raced forward in blind rage.

He saw the boy's look of surprise at his sudden outburst of speed and rage and he tried desperately to flee his deadly position but as he tried to do so the winter child tripped over one of the elves (which was bound to happen sooner or later, seriously the freaking buggers were all over the place!)

And so the three (including the doomed elf) collided and all seemed mildly well (aside from Bunny wanting to turn Jack into a human Easter egg) until the two vats, which were right behind Jack at the time, couldn't handle the blow and cracked open like two eggs dropped off of the kitchen counter.

Jack instinctively took a big gulp of air and held and for a few moments all that Jack could see was blue and red as paint streamed out of the two vats creating a mini tsunami which took everything what came in it's way with it. Oh joy that he was one of those "things".

Soon the float came to an end, as it were only vats and not a whole ocean,.

The now not so snowy haired teen slowly pulled his body upwards while taking in short puffs of air. As soon as he stood he felt a sharp pain consuming his left leg thank MIM he still had his staff…

As he stood there he got the chance to take a good look over himself and as he had expected, he was soaked in red and blue paint covering him from top to bottom and not only he was the victim in this oh no almost a quarter of the workplace including the elves and yeti's (and Bunnymund, not that he cared about that though) were dyed in the two bright colors.

"North is gonne be pissed…" Jack said between his gasps.

And as if you speak of the devil there the ( now not so) jolly man was looking angrily in his and bunny's direction.

Bunnymund's ears fell as he saw the glare that the father Christmas gave them.

They had gone to far didn't they…

"JACK! BUNNY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" north roared as the yeti's began to obsessively clean the workplace. They had seen the man angry before and it wasn't a pleasant sight and the best thing to do was to just make everything clean and in place again as soon as possible.

Jack and Bunny looked at each other both looking terrified, to be fair the man looked quit scary when made mad. They both stood and slowly made there way to North eyes avoiding the Russian's angry ones.

Bunny stood there ears plastered flat onto his head and Jack head bowed in both shame and exhaustion.

Then the scolding began.

"LOOK WHAT YOU TWO DID!" the man began. "CAN'T YOU EVER BE CAREFULL! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER BUT THAT ISN'T A EXCUSE TO MAKE MY HOUSE YOUR ***ING PLAYGROWND!"

Jack winced he didn't like yelling…at all…it makes him remember things that he doesn't want to remember... also he had never heard North swear like that before. He really screwed up big time….he hadn't changed at all….he was still a trouble maker.

*** "You know what you did! You fucking KILLED het you worthless piece of shit! You should have died, YOU! NOT HER! Your only good for one thing you slut! No not even that, your nothing your worthless and the world would be better without you even your good for nothing father knew that!"**

"**p..please stop…" Jack tried to say between his clenched teeth as he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.**

**He wanted to scream he wanted to cry out and be saved he wanted this seemingly endless torture to end god! please somebody make it end. **

…**no…he must hold on…he must keep on going…for her for him….for them. He could handle this pain he knew he could but the one thing that he can't cope with is the thought of losing her.**

"**stop whining you little bitch! You have no right to cry! You think this hurts?! I'll show you hell boy!"**

**Just like that Jack felt another blow hit him hard on his left shoulder blade and soon another followed lover on his back and another and another.**

**Jack could feel the blood flow out of his new wounds and drip all the way down to his chest, ribcage and stomach mixing with sweat as they did.**

**He was in so much pain… so much shame and yet all that he could manage to say were the few words that had become a mantra ever sinds.**

"**I'm …sorry…I'm sorry.."***

Tears started to sting Jack's eyes as he took a great interest at his now blue and red feet.

He doesn't want to remember that not now not ever…. Not that he had choice in the matter those voices and flashbacks came and went as they pleased just like the nightmares did.

Then he faintly heard North saying his name as if chocked and….sad? oh MIM he said those last words out loud didn't he… crap.

North stood there a little shocked at the shaking and utterly terrified boy. Even Bunny was obviously surprised by the words that had just left the young spirits mouth.

Jock Frost was known for being a playful and mischievous brat that loved to play pranks on people without ever showing remorse for his deeds. That made this a really rare and strange thing to happen. Jack telling he's sorry… did he really look that intimidating to make the boy tell them he's sorry and shake like a straw?

"…Jack?" north tried as he slowly reached out to the boy checking if he was alright.

North felt a pang of guilt right in his gut as jack filched away from his touch and looked up at him with wide and obviously teary eyes.

For a few seconds the teen looked utterly terrified and scared but that quickly faded away in a blinked of an eye as the teen showed a fake smile and laughed a little which was also obviously forced.

"oh eh…eh eh …sorry bout the workplace north…I ehh… will help with cleaning okay!" the teen tried as he forced himself to try to sound convincing but failed to do so. Nothing could get passed the father of Christmas.

As the winter sprite tried to flee the awkward silence Bunny reached out and caught his hoody right in time to pull him back and hold him in his place.

"oh no ye don't" the guardian of hope said still looking mildly put off by Jacks little 'moment'.

"First you and I need to fresh up a little otherwise we will just make a mess wherever we dare lay our paws and considering your little ehh… 'moment' just now we kinde need to look at yer head to check if ye didn't hit it or something, Plus that leg doesn't look that well and fine to me…"

Jacks eyes winded again as he desperately tried to convince them that he could do that he was fine at his lake

As Bunnymund had expected the boy started to try to push him off and run off not that he would let that happen.

And with that bunny swung the now squirming teen over his shoulder and started to make there way out of the workshop and to one of the many big bathrooms leaving a very chaotic workplace and a very chocked North.

"Bunny let me go! I can walk by myself GEEEZ! I'm not a little kid! Bunny come on put me down!" Jack screeched as he tried to free himself but it was no use being exhausted and in pain wasn't really a good combo.

"not a chance mate" Bunnymund grinned he couldn't help but think this was funny just the way the boy was desperately trying to brake free of his grip but failed to do so was really amusing. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why the teen hadn't freed himself yet, normally when he would pull this kind on stuff the teen would put of a fierce fight and although Bunnymund would never say it out loud he found the boy to be quit strong which went completely against his childlike image.

So why didn't the teen fight back as hard as he would normally do? Was he that wounded? Or did he really hit his head against something… well whatever it was he had to look at it.

They took the first door on the left which was one of the biggest bathing places in the house it had a really big pool-like bath big enough to store 20 people (this was also probably the place where the yetis and elves bathed because it was that large) and had douches and all the stuff that you would ever need in a bathroom for at least a year.

Also the bathroom was beautifully decorated with gold and white incredibly detailed crafting of snowflakes and Christmas trees which looked like careful golden piping on a newly iced cake and they gave the whole room a fancy, clean and yet warm atmosphere.

In the corner of the room Bunny spotted a chair to which he quickly 'hopped' (much to Jacks annoyance) after locking the door.

He dumped the still thrashing teen into the chair making Jack drop his staff which bunny in his turn of catching Jack trying to pick it up again kicked far away.

"Bunny I…" but before Jack could say anything Bunny had already proceeded to take his left foot in his hand and rolling up his brown deerskin pants revealing a big dark bruise.

The teen tried to pull his leg away from the other but Bunnymund had glared dangerously at him making it very clear that he wasn't in the mood for this and that there would be consequences if Jack would choose to walk that path.

As Jack gave in Bunnymund caressed the bruise carefully and applied some pressure to feel if the leg was broken or fractured making the winter spirit hiss in pain. Bunnymund let out a small sigh as he came to the conclusion that there wasn't really anything really wrong with it aside from the bruising on the skin.

Spirits and other immortal and mythical creatures naturally heal fast so that wouldn't be a problem.

When he was fully done with examining the teens leg the guardian moved on to his head caressing in and checking if there was no blood hiding in the red paint in his hair.

As soon as he was done with that he had asked the teen if he felt dizzy or nocuous which the teen had responded to with a short 'm fine'.

Bunnymund still wasn't convinced but that didn't matter he himself was more that sick of the sick sticky condition his fur was in. MIM he needed a bath.

"take off ye clothes" Bunnymund ordered as he himself dot ready to bathe by taking off his boomerang belt

He received a very chocked and maybe even nervous stare from the other guardian as he was finished.

"what is it Jack? Come on ye aren't embarrassed are ye now?" Bunny said with a smug grinn face.

Jack jumped off of his chair and started backing away towards the locked door "no! I…I just don't want to bath with you.. you stupid kangaroo….I can do it perfectly at my lake "

"Jack I also need to see if ye have any more injuries, we can't see them until you are clean" Bunny stated starting to get irritated.

"w..well I can always come back after I cleaned up at the lake though…" Jack said as he kept backing away until his back was against the. Maybe he still had a chance of escaping.

This pissed Bunny off and he grumpily made his way to the teen grabbing the bottom of his hoody and tried pulling it upwards. But Jack was quicker.

With all the strength that he had left Jack tried to hold his hoody down but he was exhausted and Bunnymund was stronger.

With one powerful tug the hoody came off and then Bunny E. Aster witnessed something that he never had wished to see.

Even though jack was still covered in paint bunny could clearly see that his whole stomach, chest and arms were littered with scars from big ones which were so deep that they almost looked black to small ones that formed letters and spelled out words like 'worthless' and 'freak' (which were the most decent ones to notify)

"….J..Jack…what the hell…happened to ye mate?" Bunny asked still trying to get over the chock of seeing the sick crafting that was on the younger male's body.

Did someone do this to him? And if so WHO?! Seriously who would do this to their youngest guardian? He was a CHILD or MIM's sake! Which sick spirit would thing of doing this to their Jack! Bunny didn't know but one thing he did know and that was when he found out who had done this he would **rip them apart.**

Jack stood there just frozen, nailed to the floor. He couldn't believe that this had happened. How could he had let it?! Nobody should know! They will hate him, think he's disgusting and impure everything that a guardian shouldn't be! He had tried so hard to hide it and yet….MIM must really hate him.

He needed to go NOW!

Before Bunny could even register what was going on the winter spirit Jumped for his staff with new found energy and sprinted back towards the door jumping over a very confused and shocked Bunny.

Jack let out a cry of pain a he shot a weak but still effective ice beam from his staff towards the locked door which flew open with a loud crashing sound.

Bunny quickly followed the teen into the halls while shouting the boy's name but as he expected the teen proceeded to run determent to escape.

Jack knew Bunny was following quickly behind him but he wasn't planning on being caught again.

He half sprinted half fried though the halls dodging screeching yeti's and elves which were desperately trying to block his path which probably have seen his wounds and scares to and were probably more worried than mad.

He was amazed by the energy he had and how little pain he actually felt (all hail to adrenaline). He wondered how long it would last but decided that he didn't want to know he just wanted to go back to his lake…

They ones again found themselves chasing each other into the gigantic workplace.

Jack's eyes searched desperately for an open window of a door or anything that could mean freedom.

Then he spotted an window that seemed to be open he Jumped into the air slipping through Bunny's paws which were still trying to grab him as he did he landed on the edge of the window only to find it locked.

Looking behind him he saw Bunny, elves, yeti's and now even north coming at him and screaming his name (well only Bunny and North) and he relised he couldn't go back anymore and with that he used nearly all of his remaining energy to shatter the window into pieces and fly jump through.

As the wind caught him before his (second?) death he heard North and Bunnymund calling for him but the teen didn't have any intention of going back.

He knew now that they had seen his scares and wound they wouldn't stop before they had a decent explanation and the truth is he didn't want to give one.

…because it wasn't 'decent' or fair or even a reason for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Greetings people, robots, mythical/magical beings and aliens of Fandom!_

_I finally managed to finish this chapter and I'd like to point some things out before you start reading this story any further considering that I haven't written anything about myself nor my intensions in the past 2 chapters (I'm srry…)._

_First of all English is not my first language I'm actually Dutch/Fries and so you might come across some grammatical fails (jub noobish I know) but please try to ignore those ;) _

_Also I like to tell you all that I'm also planning on making a Hijack fanfic considering that Jack and hiccup is just utterly adorable and I ship the pairing like a worldwide-sails company XD _

_Also I'm a big fan of gaming and anime so expect some Zelda (please check out thread of fate3 by usamia-khichiko you will not regret it!) and Fullmetal Alchemist fandom here and there._

_Also this story contains rape/violence/abuse/Bunny slapping (I have no idea if that counts as animal abuse) and is rated mature and T._

_Oh and this chapter contains one of my favourite songs by Ed Sheeran (autumn leaves) I love the guitar play in it and I guess the voice kind of suits Jack so I highly recommend you to check the song and Ed out. _

_Just to warn you I am a sadistic little girl and I will let Jack suffer but I'm also ferry keen on creating a good flowing and well written story._

_Now enough talk and let's get started!_

_(before I forget I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)_

Unlucky ones

Chapter 3: how the sun sets

Freezing water dripped down faint white hair and skin, as pale hands worked there way through the mess that was his hair.

Water colored in a faint purple dripped down his body as he washed every inch of his colored figure hoping for the white pail skin to emerge which it luckily did after some rough scrubbing.

He concentrated maybe a little to hard on freezing the water beneath him and not what was surrounding him in fear that the lake might swallow him once more.

He was kind of embarrassed to admit that he was scared of falling considering that he could just freeze the water beneath him and elevate himself into safety but come on he had drowned in that very lake…

He didn't know how long he had sat there bathing and cleaning himself but he dared to guess it was quit a long time.

he scrubbed his skin till it was red and in some places (mostly because there were already scraps and scares on those places) bleeding.

He opened his eyes slowly looking down at his reflection in the water.

He was disgusting.

Scrapes and scares littered his thin frame bones and ribs clearly visible under the thin layer of abused skin.

He eyed his body with disgust and hate, he knew every single one of his scares he knew who made them and he knew the story behind them. He was filthy and pathetic really he was such a disgrace.

Before he had his memories he had asked the moon so many times what those scars were and how he had ever managed to get them, but as always the moon would ignore him.

He had spend so many nights rocking and holding himself after a nightmare that he didn't remember a nightmare with unknown faces.

He had shed so many tears born out of feeling that he did not get that he didn't expect to occur and no mater how hard he tried he could never find a reason behind them. He had never really cared for the reasons behind it all brushing the nightmares, scares and confused feelings off, because what is worrying and pouting over something you will never receive worth?

But now…he did… he did and they weren't what he had hoped they were.

He had never dreamed that he would wish for not having memories of his past, that he regretted ever reteaming them and just go back to the solitude, confusion and loneliness.

Yet here he was wished that very thing.

Something that he had longed for so long….that he had searched for centuries on end, the last window of hope he had left…that it could have been so rotten so ….wrong.

"…Ironic.." the teen exclaimed a sad smile.

He looked up from the water toward the sky and closed his eyes letting a small tear escape from his eye and freeze midway down his cheek.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered.

He was sorry, sorry for worrying others sorry for his sister and his mother sorry for his family both spirital and guardian, but he knew he couldn't go back to the guardians they wouldn't understand. They would demand answers, answers he didn't want to give didn't want to think about he would need to remember things that he doesn't want to remember. He would have to hurt them and make them worry even more than they do.

They don't deserve that, they are busy enough as it is.

The boy stood and he grunted loudly as his muscles did not agree with his action.

He let out a small annoyed sigh, he needed to rest and …and get his act together, try to man up and face his demons but…he was scared…he needed somebody.

The teen slumped to shore freezing his way on the lake, threw on his now washed and dried clothes and grabbed his staff.

He sat down against a big oak tree near the water and let out another sigh as he felt his body relax against the damp wood.

The winter-sprite slowly closed his eyes again as he softly began to hum a sad tune.

It was the song that he always sang when his emotions and anger seemed to get the better of him, it usually calmed him down. He remembered humming and trying to sing the tune so many times yet he could never find the words to it.

The teen slowly took a shaky breath and began so sang softly eyes still closed and slowly the dark fog that clouded his mind cleared.

(Ed sheeran autumn leaves)

_Another day another_

_life__Passes by just like mine_

_It's not complicated__  
__Another mind_

_Another soul_

_Another body to grow old_

_It's not complicated_

Jack felt his head lean back resting against the tree. _  
_

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?__  
__Float down__  
__Like autumn leaves__  
__And hush now__  
__Close your eyes before the sleep__  
__And you're miles away__  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

He hummed the unsung music as he half opened his eyes watching the sky and stars.__

_Another tear__  
__Another cry__  
__Another place for us to die__  
__It's not complicated__  
__Another love that's gone to waste__  
__Another light lost from your face__  
__It's complicated___

Before didn't knew the words to the tune nor why it was so soothing.

Now he does.

It was the song that his mother used to sing when he and/or his sister were scared and later he would sing it for his sister.

His mom…always loved his singing…

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?__  
__Float down__  
__Like autumn leaves__  
__And hush now__  
__Close your eyes before the sleep__  
__And you're miles away__  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

He closed his eyes again relaxed, before taking another deep breath before singing again.

_Ooh how I miss you__  
__My symphony played the song that carried you out__  
__And ooh how I miss you__  
__And I miss you and I wish you'd stay__  
__Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?__  
__Float down__  
__Like autumn leaves__  
__And hush now__  
__Close your eyes before the sleep__  
__And you're miles away__  
__And yesterday you were here with me__  
__Mhhh, mhhh, mhhh, mhhh__  
_

The teen felt tears pricking behind his eyes and he hugged his knees as memories floated back of him, his sister and his mother singing happily, but unfortunately the song also brought some dark memories of him holding his weeping sister singing through pain, anger and tears.

"**Jack! " a ****small voice yelped as he fell to the ground hands clutched to his bleeding head.**

**As e cradled his head the man above him towered over him fist held in the air ready to strike again. **

"**no stop! Please!'' the voice called again this time closer.**

**The auburn haired boy gritted his teeth and tried to scramble away from the intimidating man but he knew it was useless.**

**A fist collided with his cheek sending him face first to the ground he was stunned for a moment before he was jerked up roughly by his shirt. The man glared with hazy brown eyes into his own he smelled the stench of liquor and smoke in the others breath making him not want to breath.**

"**you little shit" the man gritted out aggressively while he held the boy of above the ground "It's all your fault! Thanks to you she's gone you…YOU MURDERER!" the man screamed in his face spitting saliva all over the others face.**

**The boy winched his ears still ringing from the mans screaming and his head still foggy. He guessed this was either duo the fact that he had taken a hit with a cane to his head or that he had already lost too much blood, either way it wasn't a good sign.**

**He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes as the man's words repeated endlessly in is head.**

'**It's your fault It's your fault It's your fault It's your fault'**

"…"

"**What did ye say ye piece of crap?!'' the man leaned closer in order to make up what the boy was saying.**

"**..I..I'..m…sorry" the boy whispered as tears fell.**

**All was silent for a few seconds as the girl stood there with winded teary eyes on the other hand the elder man was seenebly boiling with rage.**

"**your SORRY?! YOU HAVE NO BLOODY DAMN RIGHT TO BE SORRY YOU WORTHLESS SAD EXUSE OF A …..!"**

**The last word never reached his ears as he was thrown onto the ground with a force that knocked the wind out of his lungs.**

"**NO!" the girl screeched as she ran to the older sibling.**

"…**Em…ma" the boy grunted out as he tried to pull himself up.**

**All of the fog in his had seemed to clear as he looked at his little sister with fearful eyes.**

**She had said something back! This was the first time she had ever done such a thing! He knew that 'he' wound not appreciate her courage as her brother did and he was so so scared for her…. He knew how awful that man could be.**

**He needed to do something! He needed to protect her he had promised her!**

**The elder male let out a low growl as his gaze left the bloody figure on the ground and eyed the younger sibling angrily.**

"**don't interrupt you little runt!" the man screamed before kicking out at the child.**

**Jack reacted fast. Ignoring the pain and his blurry vision, he quickly launched himself to the girl trapping her in a tight hold and shielding her from the impact of the man's large booted foot.**

**The girl let out a scream as she felt her brother take the hit to his back through his torso. **

"**your both useless worthless little shits!" the man screamed as another foot lashed out and hit the boy's back.**

**Jack gave a small hiss of pain as his back burned from the hits but this wasn't that bad not compared with "that".**

**A few hits and swears later Jack heard the man's footsteps going through the door and a loud thud. **

"**Probably going to the pub again.." the boy thought still feeling his hart beating rapidly in his throat.**

**After a few seconds of silence the boy let out a small sigh as he looked down at the small form that was sobbing in his chest.**

**He loosened his grip and gave her a soft smile while wiping tears from he small cheeks.**

**Her puffy eyes looked up to him silently apologizing.**

"**shh Emma…It's okay I'm fine. Don't cry.." Jack said while hugging her again.**

**He felt small hands gripping the front of his shirt and her breathing slowed.**

"**I…I'm sorry" the girl exclaimed voice shacking.**

"**you know It's not your fault." Jack said with a smile which soon turned into a look of disgust "It's his"**

"**B…but you always protect me..!'' the girl wailed into his chest "I…I don't want you hurt Jack! I don't want to loose you!"**

**Jack grabbed the girls shoulders and made her look into his eyes.**

"**Emma…I'm not ever EVER gonne leave you do you understand I will be here to protect you I will do everything to keep you save and unharmed you know that"**

"**b…but…you.." the girl began but was cut off by a long slender finger pressed softly on her lips silencing her.**

"**no Em this is not your fault not at all. Don't you dare blame yourself I…I'm here Emma and I will always be " the boy spoke voice quivering from either pain of the fact that his sister was on the edge of tears again.**

**When he saw the first of many tears escape the girls eye again, he hugged her tightly as if he would lose her right there and then if he didn't. **

**He had never wanted this for her, someone as pure and sweet as her deservers better than this rotten live. He would seriously give anything to even have a change of granting her a live that wasn't filled with violence, tears, blood and hurt.**

"**Where did it all go wrong?...it used to be so …perfect…so beautiful." The boy thought as he mentally screamed at the world holding the sobbing girl to his chest.**

"**How did it all come down to this…"**

"**your hurt" the girl stated softly still sniffling. **

"**It's nothing Em" the boy said plastering on a half forced smile. "I'm strong you know that!" flexing nonexistent muscles jokingly.**

**The girl let out a small sad giggle "I…I know but…" the girl tightening her grip on his white bloody shirt "It's not fair.."**

**Jack's smile fell holding his sister close and leaning back on one arm "nothing is Emm.." he said with a sigh**

"**Jack?" the girl looked up big brown eyes piercing into his own.**

"**yes" the boy answered voice small but clear.**

"**c…can you sing for me?" the girl asked looking down as if embarrassed "…mum's song?"**

**Jack smiled and nodded his head "sure Em" **

**He let go of the girl and watched her curl up beside him head resting on his lap.**

**As the girl lay there he started humming and singing softly petting her long brown hair.**

**He watched as the girl slowly drifted off to sleep and he sang the last lines soothingly while kissing her temple softly.**

_Touch down__  
__Like a seven four seven__  
__Stay out and we'll live forever now_

As those last words left his lips Jack found himself drifting off to a long longed for dreamless sleep.

Back at the North pole the Bunnymund and North sat around the big table that they usually used for gatherings.

They were waiting for the others to arrive and Bunny couldn't stand the silence ears flat on his head and paws playing with his nails.

North wasn't any better he had never seen the young winter spirit so upset so sad so… terrified…

What were behind those winded fearful eyes he could only guess but he was certain it wasn't the usual 'snowballs and fun times glint' that you would normally find in those blue sharp orbs.

Again a pang of guild struck the man's stomach as he remembered the pained and terror filled look on the pale teen's face.

Was it his fault? Was he to intimidating to harsh? Or was there something wrong with the teen….was he in pain?! And if so for how long had he been in pain?

The man couldn't help but bow his head in shame of how he had yelled at the young spirit.

That boy was like a son to him, how in the name of MIM could he had been so stupid.

Bunny looked up from his paws and eyed the big man with a sympathetic expression.

"come on big guy…It's gonne be all right" he said a small securing smile on his face.

Bunnymund knew how much the man fancied the younger guardian and although he wouldn't admit it out loud he had grown fairly attached to the snowy haired brat himself.

He had grown to love the laughter of the boy through the tunnels of his warden, eyes that always seemed to hold pure joy, wander and innocence in them gazing down at him as he flew high.

Even the chaos that the teen seemed to drag with him was refreshing on it's time, heck he even found himself beginning to **like** his turn on being the 'prank victim 'once in a while.

"Bunny…I …" the other guardian began "was…I too hard on him? I mean he looked terrified…" the man told the other guardian still staring at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"There is more to this than we know of mate…you know that" Bunny said as he remembered the scares, burns and thinness that had grazed the young guardians body. He had already managed this to North and to be expected the guy was horrified to say the least.

"**Damn it**!" Bunny thought almost out loud "how could we have been so blind! We are supposed to be a family for MIM's sake! Why?...why hasn't he told us? We could have helped! We need to help him damn it!"

As both guardians stared at the table the door opened and a fussing and sweating Tooth raced through it quickly followed by a few dozen of her little mini helpers and a equally annoyed and worried looking Sandman.

The two spotted the other guardians sitting at the table with sad and serious faces.

They looked at each other and both quickly made their way to the table and sat down looking both confused and curious expression obviously eager to know why she was called out of her palace on such a short notice.

"What's going on?" the guardian of memories asked worry clearly visible in voice and big violet eyes. "Where is Jack?''

Bunnymund and North looked at each other and started explaining the situation to the other two. North did the whole paint accident and Bunny tried to tell about what had happened in the bathroom although even he had trouble explaining it again remembering Jacks thin broken frame as he did.

Soon after the story had ended Tooth was left witch big eyes filled and leaking with tears and mouth agape, and an from anger shaking Sandman.

"w..what…?" she exclaimed voice thick with worry and letting the tears run freely across her rosy cheeks. "h…how…who could have…?"

"We don't know Toothania" North sad voice low and full of emotion.

"then where is he!" the woman demanded standing up slamming her delicate hands on the hard wooden surface of the table eyes clouded with concern, tears and most of all something that was rarely seen in those big violet orbs, rage

North looked chocked by the outburst of his fellow guardian. In all of the years he had known her he had never seen the woman so mad. Honestly the man felt an urge to scream back at her but chose to respond with a perhaps even cold "We don't know that either Toothania but please I would appreciate you to calm down a bit"

"How am I supposed to calm down when my little sweet tooth is out there all alone and hurt, NORTH?! SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO ?! The guardian of memories all but screamed at the other guardian eyes glaring at him dangerously.

Sandy was trying to calm her down and was even considering throwing a dreamsand-ball at her when Bunnymund suddenly opened his mouth.

"GOD BLOODY DAMN IT, ENOUGH!" the rabbit shouted slamming paws hard enough to break the hard wood of the poor table effectively silencing the other two guardians making them stare at him.

He took a deep breath before locking his serious and clearly inpatient gaze with Tooth's chocked one before speaking.

" Tooth calm the bloody hell down will ye! we don't bloody know what happened to him nor where he is but we need to discuss how we are going to bring him back and help him!, screaming at each other isn't going to help us with that now is it?"

The woman stood there for a few moments mouth open as to say something but then the let out a shaky sigh and let herself slump down back into her chair.

"…sorry" Tooth apologised head bowed in and tears still running freely down her face.

"Is okay Tooth we are also worried…" North said soothingly hoping to ease the guilt that she felt.

"so…" Bunny exclaimed letting out a frustrated sigh and leaning back in his chair " now that all of that dramatic crap is over what do we do now?, I mean I don't think we will find Frostbite sitting on our doorstep by morning…"

"no that is certainly unlikely.." North head resting n his vaulted hands as he tried coming up with a plan.

Then all of a sudden sandy began flaying his arms catching the other guardian's attention.

"What is it sandy?" tooth asked eyeing the small man questionably.

Then gold dreamsand above the small guardian's head started to turn into letters and shapes some of which they had never seen before.

Bunnymund's eyes grew large, ears dropped and his breath hitched as he pieced the pieces together what his friend tried to say.

"Oooh no! I'm not bloody gonne do it I have sworn I would never call upon that little brat ever again!"

With that statement he earned one glare and two confused stares but he didn't care that was just a humongous no!

"What did Sandy say Bunny?" tooth asked demandingly yet voice still a little stunned by the rabbit's reaction.

The Rabbit looked pained as he grunted a small swear.

North knew Bunny would not speak up and decided that he might as well clear things up a bit considering that he also got what the guardian of dreams tried to make clear.

"he said Bunny needs to contact his old flame " North said a teasing smile traced his lips as he eyed bunny with amused eyes.

Bunny almost choked on his own breath when the man finished his sentence.

He glared at the older now snickering man a blush sneaking it's way up his cheeks.

"She ain't an old flame you wanker!" the guardian of hope stated dangerously.

"just because she owns the season I operate in doesn't mean we are friends other nonetheless a couple"

"wait….do you mean HANNA?" tooth gasped as a knowing smile also sneaked up on her face.

"wait…what does Hanna have to do with Jack?"

"Well you see Jack and Hanna are both two of the four seasonal spirits which are all created by Gaya or Mother Nature therefore they are sort of family almost like siblings" North explained.

"although there all like brothers and sisters and are all quite young each of them has significant unique personality, for example Aur ,the spirit of autumn, is a very collected and wise girl which hardly gets into trouble." The man smiled as he remembered the first time he had met the autumn spirit, she was an incredible beautiful girl with short light brown hair large brown eyes of all kinds of different shades like autumn leaves.

"While on the other hand we have Jack which is everything but collected and seems to attract trouble like a bloody magnet " Bunnymund grunted from his seat.

North let out a small laugh as he continued

"nobody really knows why Gaya has chosen them but It's quit extraordinary that she chose such young souls to fill four of the most important states in existence. "

"wait did you just say that Gaya has created Jack? I honestly thought MIM was the one who did that" Tooth wondered out loud.

"well no Tooth that would be false, because well… only Gaya can create a spirit of season and such or how she calls them 'children of nature'.

MIM can create guardians on his turn.

I have no clue how MIM proceeded to snatch Jack away from Gaya and turn him a guardian but well MIM knows…" North trailed off as he looked up at the sky through the big window in the sealing.

Tooth gave a understanding nod and then turned her gaze back to Bunnymund which was still obviously sulking in his seat.

"Bunny what is Hanna like then, if you don't mind me asking?"

Bunny glared at the table.

"….she's the devil…" the Rabbit exclaimed paws clenching on the table

Bunnymund sat there for a few seconds the room strangely quit, but then soft chuckling from next to him.

North suddenly burst into laughter as did the other two guardians (even though sandy's laugh was soundless)

Bunnymund grew as red as a beat while the others laughed.

"come on Bunny she can't be that bad! " North exclaimed giving Bunnymund a painful slap on the back.

"yeah Bunny come on you need to face her sometime!" Tooth spoke pinking away tears of laughter as she did.

"And well…we need her now for Jack's sake"

"why her?! Why not Aur or even bloody Philippe?" Bunny asked even though he knew it was pointless.

"Aur is to busy and Philippe isn't that close to Jack anyway considering that he's the summer spirit, and Bunny you know as well as I do that Hanna is the closest to Jack and thanks to you also to us"

"yes and you know as well that the other two don't like us that well….they always declined our invitations coming along to the parties and have made it quite clear that they aren't very keen on us" Tooth said as she remembered a few occasions where she had happened to run in to one of them …she didn't even know kids were able to speak that kind of foul language. And also because of that hate they had stopped sending invitations to the sprites centuries ago.

"she isn't either" Bunny stated grumpily scoffing in his seat.

Then bunny made a huge mistake, he locked eyes with Tooth.

Tooth eyed him with big tear-filled pleading eyes boring into his soul her lip quivering and her brews furrowing.

"oh…no tooth please not the damn bloody kicked-puppy-look…." Bunny tried to look away but he found himself only staring deeper into her big violet orbs.

After what seemed like hours of internal battle the guardian of hope finally gave in grunting a small "urg….fine I will see if I can get a hold of her…" earning a small "factory" from the other guardians.

"but I warned you she's evil and I only do this for …for frostbite okay.." Bunny sight as he slumped off of his chair and stamped his foot on the ground creating a tunnel in which he swiftly jumped and disappeared.

_So what do you guy's think? Please review if you liked it ;3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: the wind houls.

She was mad.

Okay that was an understatement, she was downright furious.

She ran with great speed through the thick forest that she was proud to call her home.

Black and spiked shoes stumped into the ground and long black hair decorated with a few blue and pink locks flowed behind her as the warm spring-wind whipped around her desperately trying to calm his mistress.

The wind hadn't seen it's friend this pissed off sinds the industrial revolution, when the people began to kill off half the bugs and animals by letting toxic waist into the air and water not to mention all the trees that were cut down in order to make the machines that processed it all work.

When the girl finally got to a stop her small delicate hand turned itself into a fist and shot out striking an poor innocent tree that just happened to be near her at the time, leaving a big gash in it making the whole tree shudder.

The girl took strained, shuddering breaths as she slowly calmed down from.

The thing that put her off this much in the first place?

One name E. Aster Bunnymund.

She had just been called by that lousy excuse of a rabbit and she was not happy with what the furry had told her, to say the least.

Emerald green eyes slowly opened as she took a deep breath and withdrew her small fist from the bark and brought her hand up to her face.

Eyeing the hand with a had look she summed up the damage.

There were a few small cuts on her knuckles and some splinters, and two of her black painted nails had broken.

She didn't really care for the cuts nor the broken nails those would heal in a short wile for sure, but splinters were a real pain in the ass.

The wind whipped about her once more as if asking if she was alright.

"don't worry Amun , I'm fine just a few splinters " she spoke in an annoyed tone yet her face was soft.

The spring-wind, or how she liked to call it "Amun" , had a thing for worrying and nagging her.

sure it was annoying but it also made her somewhat happy.

The act was kinda like a reassurement that it cared, much like a father or a brother would.

Although her soul and powers were ground-bond resulting in being unable to ride him, Amun had always be there by her side.

As long as she could remember the wind had been with her, protecting her, comforting her when needed and keeping her company.

A few centuries ago she had began to call the wind "Amun" as result of her first trip to Egypt where she learned the story of the god of the wind and creation that the locals were telling from generation to generation.

She thought it was very fitting considering that she thought of the wind as a person and not just a stream of air.

After she had successfully picked out the tiny wood pieces out of her hand, she turned her head to the side loose black and blue hair draping over her shoulder as she did so.

She eyed the now bashed tree with a look of remorse. She could hear the tree silently pleading her for mercy and instantly regretted losing control of her emotions. She was supposed to protect and be the voice of the ones who can't do it for themselves.

She slowly stretched out her left arm and softly caressed the damaged bark gently stroking it with her hand.

"I'm sorry my friend…I'm just a little pissed right now, yet that is no excuse to be so violent towards the ones who can't defend themselves" she spoke gently and yet strong successfully calming the distressed plant.

She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath before she directed a fraction of the energy in her body to her hand. a ring decorated by a beautiful green gem began to glow and the damaged surface of the tree also began to glow green as the gash in the bark began to close and within a few seconds there was no trace left of the act.

With a small smile she drew her hand back and looked at the dark night-sky which was clear and littered with countless stars….and…one big moon.

Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the big white planet, a look of disgust and hatred shining bright in her eyes.

"seriously…how could they have been so stupid…" she thought out loud knowing that, aside for the wind, only the trees were listening…they were always listening..

"you would think that your guardians would know a little more about the world and the children for that matter " she let out a low chuckle "But of course they are too busy to care and way too ignorant and blind to see what is really going on"

She lowered her head as she stroked the ring on her left hand.

"It's all your fault!" she growled angrily.

"how in the name of bloody Odin could you take him away from us?! You know what he has been through and yet..!" she took a deep shuddering breath.

"you took him… abandoned him…and hurt him.."

She looked up again this time with more hatred and rage in her eyes than ever.

Then she felt something push her.

letting out a small shrink she almost fell flat on her face.

When she found her balance again she swiftly turned around only to find nothing there.

Then it happened again and she understood that in fact the wind was the culprit.

" Amun! what the hell?!" she exclaimed while the wind continued pushing and her urging her to go on.

Emerald eyes winded as the wind continued to rage around her. Then she understood.

It was right she had to go on Jack needed her there was no time that was worth wasting, especially not on **him**.

She turn her gaze to the front and quickly of her index fingers in her mouth and whistled a beautiful tune that could be heard all through the forest.

As soon as she stopped the sound of quick stamping could be heard and before late a huge gray wolf came rushing through the trees towards her.

It stopped a few feet in front of her beautiful pure gray fur shining in the moon light and deep blue eyes piercing hers as it looked at her intensely.

After a few seconds of staring the wolf's eyes softened and he leaped at the girl in full speed tong hanging out at the side in glee.

It tackled her and the girl laughed as the wolf's big tongue licked her face as an act of affection.

"haha hello to you too Arthur" she greeted with a smile as the big canine removed itself from her.

She picked herself up from the ground and stroked the soft gray fur of the Wolf's face.

"My friend I have a favor to ask of you" the wolf looked up and as if he already understood what the girl was trying to tell him he turned himself till his side was in front of the girl and lowered himself.

The girl slimed and carefully clamed on top of the animal's back before it rose again.

She closed her eyes to make contact and as soon as they had found it she heard the wolf's thoughts reach out to her.

"_whereto my lady?"_

She laughed and replied with a cheeky grin "to Santoff Clausen"

As soon as those words left her mouth the wolf had sprinted forward into the dark with his rider yelling in glee.

Bunnymund, North, Tooth and Sandy sat once again around the big table waiting for they're guest to arrive.

Tooth had volunteered to go and search for they're youngest member but North had said that it would be better to give the winter-sprite a little space to breath, much to Tooth's dismay.

Bunnymund had just contacted the spirit of spring, better known as Hanna lightwood, and invited the girl to they're meeting.

Of course the girl had first declined making it very clear that she had no intention of going near any of them, but as soon as Bunnymund had mentioned Jack she turned her answer 180 degrees and told him she would be there in two hours max.

Foul-mooted as she was Bunnymund knew this wouldn't be a nice shat, but hearing her voice so worried and excited and …hopeful when she heard Jack's name come up made him rethink his image of her.

He had known the spring-sprite for her mood swings, punky yet cute look, being foul-mouthed and over it all acting like a complete brat. Really the complete opposite of what one would describe the spirit of spring.

But then again she had also had a few aspects that proved the exact opposite like her passion for music, animals, her ''rare'' good moods and her knowledge of flora and fauna.

Bunnymund had learned that all the seasonal spirits were totally different, really the only thing that they had in common was they're young age and their strange connection with all of the earth's winds (being the northern, southern ,western and eastern winds).

They always appeared to be around thirteen to seventeen years old when in reality Jack was the youngest with his 319 years of roaming the earth.

The oldest was Helios Nikolaou, the spirit of summer,. A boy who looked even older that that he really was when he was "born". In human years he was around seventeen years of age but the guy eyed a solid nineteen or even twenty years! Bunny blamed it on the Greek origin of the boy. Also his age in human years was a staggering 878 years! Also the southern wind had taken a likening in him for some reason. Bunny honestly couldn't see why he always thought the guy was a bit… well harsh… or maybe it was just honest.

Then comes Hanna of course, she actually looks way younger than what her "real" age tells us.

Bunny had always thought of her as rather short and that the girl appears to be not a day older than fifteen was a vicious trick because in reality the spring-sprite was well around the healthy age of seventeen.

Her true age is, if he remembered correctly, being around 455 years made her a real devil in a box not only because of looks but also in personality.

Then comes Aurelia (Aur in short) Baize.

She is the smallest of all and eyes around thirteen to fourteen years old while in fact was sixteen when she was chosen as the autumn spirit.

He had met her twice in his lifetime and found out that she might like to spend some time with Sandy because both of those times she refused to break silence, the only thing he had ever received from the sprite was a small but incredibly cute smile. He must admit he had a weakness for cute things…

Then last came Jack.

He of course was 319 years old but was ,from what he told them, sixteen when he was created

He does look smaller that he should be at that age but that is because he was so damn skinny the clothes just covered it up and created the illusion that he was healthy.

Only his low voice gave away his true age further it was all covered by his blue hoody.

…just like all those scarres …Bunnymund thought.

He chook his head violently, no he mustn't think about that now. They had to find Jack first and assure his safety! After that…he would deal with himself.

"Bunny?" a soft, sweet voice called snapping him out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Tooth looked at him from the other end of the round table, worry swimming in her big violet eyes pleading him to answer her.

Bunny brought a paw to his face and took a few deep breathes before replying: 'yea I'm fine… just…worried"

Tooth gave him a shaky reassuring smile but the worry never left her eyes.

"it will be all right" North said suddenly from beside him, startling him a little. The man had been silent for so long Bunny had forgotten that he was even there.

"we will find Jack and bring him home…it will be all right" the guardian of wonder said as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Bunny.

His eyes found gold as he looked at sandy which was giving him the same reassuring yet sad smile that tooth had given him.

Bunnymund was glad that his friend were trying to comfort him but the thing was he wasn't the one who needed it. Jack was.

Guilt was cutting at him like knives and he knew they had to find the boy as soon as possible even if it meant him dealing with ,to his opinion, the devil herself.

As if he was litterly speaking of the devil (which he according to him did) the big door to the counseling room burst open and a huge horde of seemingly horrified yetis and elves rushed in.

North quickly stood and yelled on top of his longs "святой! What in the name of MIM is going o-..!"

Before North could finish a big gray wolf sprinted into the room making the remaining elves and yetis run in fear before halting a few feet before the table where the guardians now stood utterly dumbfounded.

All of the guardians except Bunnymund stood there gaping at the huge growling animal in front of him, not only at the wolf but especially the figure that was seated on top of it.

A beautiful small girl clothed in a black skinny jeans decorated with rips and a chane going from her behind to her front and a black top with lace on the front. She also wore a brightly colored pink and green vest and a long black and silver necklace with a black cross at the end of it.

Her emerald green eyes pierced into North's and all he saw was rage and hatred making him feel uncomfortable and look away.

The girl slowly helped herself down from the animal long black hair with a few brightly colored locks in it graped over her shoulder.

She stood there for a moment and petted the animal seemingly calming it down for it closed his eyes.

As soon as the girl stopped petting him and had turned around to face the others the wolf laid down on the floor still glaring at the guardians as if warning them if they would hurt his mistress they wouldn't survive it.

The girl now walk silently yet swiftly to the table till she stopped about a meter in front of it.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings and the yetis and elves kept hidden still afraid of the stranger and her ,to them, "hell hound"

"where is he" the girl demanded venom dripping from her voice as she glared at the guardians.

Bunnymund coughs successfully catching the girls attention.

"also nice to see you Hanna" he said grass green eyes meeting emerald.

She was still as he remembered her being, small and punky looking and yet here aura was strong and determined and yet that cheeky playful spark in her eye even if it was now hard to find in those big green orbs.

That's what he always fancied about her, her independence and that cheeky playful side that she loved to show off.

Her cold glare didn't waver as Bunny spoke those words but a small grin now played her features as she crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"well long time no see rabbit, how is the warren? Still overflowing with eggs I suppose."

As the girl spoke venom once again coating it the wolf behind her began to growl at curious elves that dared to come to close to it.

Her eyes darted to the side and a small smile, much softer that that grin she wore a few moments ago, formed on her face.

"also nice to see you again Sanderson" she said in a tune that could almost be described as gentle.

Sandy returned the smile and gave her a little wave with one of his tiny hands.

Bunnymund's eyes found deep blue and the beast growled once more not at the elves but at him this time.

He rubbed his neck nervously. He hated big dogs.

"emm.. yea it is he he but emm did you really had to ride Arthur here to the pole? You kinda scared all of the elves to death… "

The grin the girl wore grew as she laughed.

"you are still afraid of Arthur?! Really Bunny that I just...hahaha " the girl laughed.

Now North stood to walking over to the spring-sprite which was still standing in front of the table.

"Welcome!" he boomed catching the girl off guard. "it's an honor to meet yo-"

He was cut off by a small hand that was swiftly put up in front of him.

" now Bunnymund as much as I love to catch up I do not remember coming here for small talk" she spoke words and eyes directed to Bunnymund.

Tooth spoke before Bunny could even mutter a word.

"n-no you didn't of course you must be busy but eh you see…" tooth tried still a little shocked by the whole wolf thing.

"It's about Jack.." North spoke up.

Bunny could see the guild swimming in the big mans eyes and decided he should continue.

"y-yea he has been acting really strange lately…well for him that is, you know not playing as many pranks as he did and not sleeping or eating as much as he should, avoiding us and … "

Bunny's breath hitched as he remembered the whole "paint" fiasco. "..hiding things…"

Hanna's eyes turned cold and her lips turned in to a thin line her had sank low as her black hair hid her eyes.

Then, surprising everyone in the room, the girl let out a low laugh.

"he he he… you…" the girl said in a low voice that turned their blood cold. "you really are stupid aren't you?"

"what?" Bunnymund replied not believing his ears for the first time in a long time.

"I said you are really stupid aren't you?" the spring spirit repeated.

Bunnymund hopped his way to the girl and gave her an intimidating glare while arguing: "what the bloody hell are ye talking about Sheila! If you know something about frostbite that we should know then spit it up! Don't be such a selfish brat!"

The wolf now lifted his head abruptly and growled at the guardian urging him to back off of his mistress.

When the Rabbit-man didn't budge Arthur stood and got ready to leap and set his teeth into the guardians form, but a hand shot up and the wolf quickly sat back ceasing it's actions.

Hanna lowered her hand and looked up eyes shining with more hate and rage than Bunnymund had ever seen present in those emerald orbs.

Wind was whipping about the room and the guardian of hope staggered back a bit knowing what the girl was capable off.

"…selfish…SELFISH!" the girl raged "the only ones which are selfish are you! YOU! You took him from us! You abandoned us all, left to rot in the hells that we were forced to call our homes! You want to know why Jack is like this well it's all because you could not handle a few puny little shadows! "

the girl was now walking towards Bunnymund which had backed away a little during her outburst, wind still howling wildly as if agreeing with her.

The furious girl pointed her left index finger towards the guardian while speaking again. " you are just to ignorant and stupid, really to blind to see that the ones that you have sworn your live to protect are already hurt beyond repair! This world is nothing that you think it is nor what you think you made it to be! Nor will it ever be… "

She backed off and stared at them all, now with more sadness that hate.

"it's all your fault…. But I guess what is done is done … we must pick up the peaces because we do understand yet you…you would never."

"what the hell are you taking about!" Bunny yelled but the girl was already on her wolf.

"you will know soon enough" she said voice barely a whisper.

Then with one quick motion the beast and it's rider left the room and shot through the halls and before long they were outside galloping in the frosted wasteland of the pole, leaving four very shocked guardians behind.

"don't worry brother I'm coming" she spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"we are…."


End file.
